eescfandomcom-20200213-history
Akane Miyano
Consent- Partners: Tentacles:WANT Slime:WANT Bestiality:WANT Insects:YES Plants:WANT Machines:YESHumanoids:YES Women:WANT Futanari:WANT Men:Maybe Statuses/Body: Aphrodesiac:WANT Milk:WANT Toys:WANT Urination:MAYBE Defecation:No Futanari:YES Eggs:WANT Pregnancy:WANT Seals:WANT Anything else?: Mmm urethra penetration can be fun, also stiff bristle are fun like on a brush of maybe on the ends of a tentacle monster, some BDSM would also be greatly appreciated. Name: Akane Miyano Race: Human Age: 16 Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Black with Red tips Height: 5’8’’ Level: 1 Origin Trait: Student (General), +1 to all stats and 1 point to put anywere Personality Trait: Dark (Gloomy, Masochistic, Shy, Lewd) +1 body, +2 magic Physical Trait: Voluptuous, wide hips +2 body, +1 magic Body: 6 Speed: 1 Wisdom: 1 Magic: 5 HP: 38 MP: 7 CP: 0 IV: 2 SP: 0 Chest: 24 Waist: 24 Other: 4 Damage: 2d6+6 Magic Opening: Queens Blow, MP:1 turn, if you roll all 1s or all 6s on your attack roll, you may ignore the targets defense. Active: Heavy Attack, MP:3 a Melee attack with +Body damage. Support: Passive: Lucky Hit the first die on your attack test comes up 1, add +10 to the success rate. You can take this spell up to 3 times. Interrupt: Defense: Shield, MP:3 damage taken by your Magic stat. Crisis Abilities Potential Royal Law Crisis Acts | 1 | 2| One use| AP/HP Damage | 1 | 1 | 24 SP or less | HP/AP damage to the chest | 1 | 1 | None | None - If you have 30 or more SP, increase CP from this Act by +1. | 1 | 0 | Can't have at the same time as , 20 SP or less | Waist AP 0 | 1 | 1 | None | HP damage - If you have 30 or more SP, increase CP from this Act by +1. | 3 | 2 | Virgin, Disposable | HP damage | 1 | 1 | None | None - If your fame is higher than 2, increase CP and SP gains each by +1 | 2 | 2 | Disposable | HP damage | 1 | 2 | None | Use a support action while receiving HP/AP damage - On use of this Act, cancel the of Nature status. | 2 | 1 | None | Use Support action while in Eggs status - On use of this Act, cancel the Eggs status. Items Large Scythe | 40 | No | Melee | 2d6+6 | Two-handed Armor: (skimpy magical girl costume)(Succubus Mail) | 20 | 20 (Both) | The wearer of this armor may receive HP damage, even if this armor still has AP left. When this armor gets the Miasma Infusion modification, it adds +4 to the normal AP gain. A cursed armor that exposes the breasts and private places completely. Extra Armor: Guardian Coat | 20 | - | - | 4 | You cannot take damage to chest or waist AP until this armor's other AP is gone. All statuses have no effect until this armor's AP is gone. (Even Pregnant, Trauma, and Nymphomania are blocked.). Also, this armor even blocks the HP/AP-based special effects of Succubus Mail and Slit of Corruption. Slit of Corruption | 5 | +4 | +4 | - | If damage dice roll a 6, then you take HP damage instead of AP damage. Miscellaneous Equipment: Font of Magic | 10 | +1 MP. You can buy an amount of this item equal to Magic+2. Magical Powder | 5 | Can be used at any time, and is not consumed. Restore 3d6 AP to one part. It cannot be used to restore a part that was reduced to 0 AP. A powder that restores lost protective magic. It's to be sprinkled on damaged armor. Item Modifications Miasma: 0/100 Background: Akane’s family is one that was cursed from sealing a demon, this curse manifest itself in only the female side of the family. Women of her family are cursed with lewd masochistic tendencies and almost always give birth to girls, though family are large due to the curse so there is often a boy or two. The curse is so powerful that even girls that marry into the family are afflicted quickly after their marriage. Akane’s fear is that one day someone are school is going to find out her secret and take advantage of her for the rest of her life, and she hates most that she would love if that would happen. gloomy neutral expression when she can and comes off as cold to some people. Akane usually comes off as gloomy and cold, but those that know Akane see that she is a shy girl who can easily get flustered and loves her friends more than anything. Akane was approached by a promise to suppress the curse on the rest of her family while in service as well as other benefits of working as a maiden and accepted the terms.